


Love Before Perrs

by Chris4Cats



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris4Cats/pseuds/Chris4Cats
Summary: Hannibal AU were Will and Hannibal are Cats. Will is a stray and Hannibal is Alana's cat Hanngram, Murder Husbands pls enjoy.
Relationships: Alana Bloom & Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom & Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don’t own Hannibal, the tv series belongs to their respective owners.

  
  


It was a warm evening. People were walking trying to get where they needed to go as sounds of the city became white noise there were buildings and street lights a cat was laying on the steps of a meat market rolling around in the sun. His name is Will. Will was waiting for the human inside the meat market to give him a treat. 

Will is a long hair LaPerm with curly brown fur the curls getting titer as it gets to his belly. He was a relatively small cat and he was very hungry. Will has not eaten anything since yesterday and most of the time this is the only time he gets to eat. He is a stray. 

As Will was waiting there thinking in his cat mind will hear a jingle sound will jump up in excitement as he thought the human has come to give him a snack “meow meow” will said standing on his hind legs begging for the human to give him food. The person was a woman with brown hair who looked down at will with a kind smile.

She was wearing an apron that was covered in different meat juices and a name tag that said the name, Alana. Alana was holding a plastic bag field with different meat scraps. She was a nice lady. She did not mind when he came to her shop.

Will was still on his hind legs “Meow Meow” will said again and Alana smiled “ aren't you a pretty kitty” Alana said in a baby voice “ I bet your hungry aren't you” alana then bent down on one knee and grabbed some meat in her bag and put it on the floor “here you go” she said kindly just was will was about to walk over there was another jingle but the jingle was much different 

Before Will could prosets what happened, his food was gone.

he looked around frantically trying to find where his food went there were more jingle sound’s will turned his head toward the sound and saw his theft there was another cat he was a big cat a long hair he was bigger then will bye a mile the stranger cat turned his head tordes will and gave off a aria that he was smug and did not regret what he did.

Will hisst who does this thief thing he is “Hannibal” said Alana “that was rude of you” the cat now named Hannibal seemed angered by the word choice. Alana went over to pick him up, his big and heavy fluffy mass seemed to puff out of anger. Alana then took the stranger inside the meat market Alana then came back out “sorry kiddy here have some more “ Alana then gave him more mystery meat will say thank you “meow” will then started eating happily.

When the LaPerm was done he went back home or at least a place he called home it was some boxes behind a dumpster in an alleyway there was some barking for most cats that was a sign of danger not for will a dog peace his head it of the dumpster he was leaning out of the dog approached will and will did the same for the dog they greeted each other with kisses and licks.

“hey Winston I got us some food” will said 

The dog barked in reply and gave more licks and kisses.

The dog was taller than will different color fur blended together to create the fun personality of Winston. thou will understand what he is saying like he can other cats he still can empathize with him as there both strays and will can understand what it was like being abandoned. 

Winston started eating his portion a moment later more dogs started appearing about six more and will stared bragging them each of there portion it was like this every day will brings them food and in return they protect him and keep the LaPerm safe from the ever changing weather.

Buy the time everyone finish eating it was night fall al seven dogs snuggled close to gether will squeeze in tight with the dogs.

At night they get to sleep and get ready for the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you for your time this is only the first chapter if anyone has ideas where I can take this story that would be great. Sorry if it was too short I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This is a Hannibal x Will story but there are also cats not human in a cat disguise or something like that, they’re just cats.

The next morning Will and his dog family were just waking up. LaPerm was rolling around uncontrollably, a nightmare. Will is a cat who has pronto nightmares; it happens so often that they worry. One of the dogs decided to approach the sleeping LaPerm he was a little dog with light fur, he reached his paw out towards the shaking cat and suddenly jumped up from his nightmare breathing heavily. This sudden action scared the rest of the dogs, most of the backing away not wanting to get hurt. 

The LaPerm looked around at his startled pack.

“Sorry Guys” will said bowing his head embarrassed to have scared the pack 

One of them barked as if to say ‘that’s OK’ 

“Well we should probably get the day started,” Will said, trying to change the subject.

Will then left not looking back he had a mission to get food. Will got to the end of the alleyway. he could see humans were walking about getting to where they needed to go.

He was looking for the meat market and the nice human Alana tent to give him some food but he tended to stay out there for hours just waiting for Alana to go on break. As will was making his way down the street he notest the big clean cat was on the steps today on the front of the meat market Will ground and said 

“what are you doing”

The big cat answered “waiting to be let inside” he smirks as he said that

Now that Will was getting a better look at him he could see he is much bigger than him the LaPerm notest the bell and the tag around his neck.

“What’s that,” Will said pointing at the bell and tag 

The Main Coon answered, “this is what humans call a license”.

will then ask “yea but what is it, what is it for.”

Hannibal then looked smug and said “its proof I belong to someone” 

Will growled in anger and said “what are you some kind of servant”

Hannibal then said “it’s more like she serves me” smug as ever showing off his tags like a crowned prince of Lithuania.

Will hissed and said, “she?” 

“Alana my human she owns the meat market” Hannibal still giving off a condescending smirk the Main Coon then came up to the LaPerm and rubbed his big cat body agents will and said 

“Do you want to come live with us”

Will then whacked him with his paw and said “I would rather starve to death than ever live with a prince”

Hannibal smirk again “is that so”

“I don’t find you that interesting” will said “from experience humans can’t be trusted to keep you forever,” Will said frowning “ like the moment your roommate gives birth to a half a dozen kitten’s it seems like your not needed anymore”.

Hannibal then looked surprised and said “were you the father” will then said “no it was some other tomcat”

“Oh,” Hannibal said 

“So where did Alana find you,” Will asked

“When I was a kitten, purebred Main Coon I was born out of a litter of two, me and my sister” Hannibal explained.

The LaPerm look away not impressed “pure breed huh, is Alana that rich to afford you”

“I was a gift from another human, forgot her name ” Hannibal explained 

“What are you doing out here,” Will asked, wondering why he was even having this conversation with him.

“Alana claims I have bin as she says ‘a bad boy’ and I need a timeout” Hannibal answered

“Ow so you are a food stealer ” Will accused 

Hannibal back’s away “you did not seem like you needed it considering all the food you had with you”. The Main Coon answered

“They weren’t for me they were for my pack” the LaPerm explained 

“Your pack?” Hannibal questioned 

Will froze and said “nevermind” not wanting to continue the conversation any longer.

Hannibal walked up to him and rubbed his big body agents Will again, this time a bit more affectionate. Will was trying very hard to be angry at the Main Coon but he does not see genuine affection as a bad thing. Will and his pack show affection to each other all the time.

Hannibal and Will talked to each other a little while longer. the day turned into evening Alana came out of the shop she said

“What is happening out here, Hannibal did you make a new friend” Alana then bent down on her knees and petted Hannibal who responded in meows of displeasure. 

“ I knew you could if you tried” Alana cued with happiness,

Will then said “meow meow” he was on his hind legs begging for food

“Oh right” she went back in and came back with a bag “here you go kitty” 

The LaPerm meowed with happiness thankful for the gift from the nice human Alana 

“Come on Hannibal time to come back inside” Alana peeked. Alana went to pick up Hannibal.

Hannibal then hissed at Alana not wanting to come inside yet as he found Will interesting to talk to. Alana picked Hannibal up in her arms “there we go” Alana about to go inside then said “thank you for coming kiddy Beshore to come tomorrow”

The LaPerm then left thankful for Alana’s kindness. Will went back to the Alleyway was Winston and the other dogs are.

They greeted will with more kisses.

They ate their meals with hunger and desire. When it was time for bed every got slept more separately as it was a hot night unlike the night before.

As will was laying there sleeping he thought about his dreams and his conversation with Hannibal about pure breeds and Will thought maybe someone will want him if he was a purebred maybe they would have kept him maybe if he was an expensive pure breed human might want him.

Now that he thinks about it he’s happy with the family that he has they greet him with kisses every time he comes home. Home yes this is his pack, family, and friends.

As his thoughts of the family turned into dreams and thankful he still thought about Hannibal and wondered if he was a stray like him would he look different what if they both met in the alleyway.

**Cat Facts: the curly cote on a LaPerm is created from a mutation on a cat called the Rex Gene.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed be sure to leave a comment if you have any ideas on how I can improve the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi how are you. got a burn while baking now I have a blister right on my thumb now I am worried I might lose my fingerprint. Have a good day.

I was alone, trees surrounded me in every direction. It was dark and my fluffy coat was in vain in my attempt to avoid the wet ,and mushy ground and seeing no other choice I walked forward.

seeing More and more trees becoming apparent I was lost.

I hear a noise, my fur puffed up in fear trying to make myself look bigger. Here is another noise. I back up some more, nearly avoiding the rocks in my path, then I see glowing white eyes in the shadow of the trees as the creacher. 

The owner of the white eyes I could not help but notes the horrifying figer

It was vaguely feline like me there fur or lack thereof was a shiny black skin or coat. there were feathers at the neck and down the front legs of the creacher it had antlers on the top of its head between the ears. there were hooves on the back legs around there neck you can vaguely make out a collar in the mess of the feathers the tag reads ‘Hannibal’

I run. I begin to note the true evil of the forest, as I run I begin to take in the cries of fellow cats then I see the bodies of cats laying dead. Bleeding out some were houl skeletons like the meat was carfaly taken off.

As I keep running I stop and I see a tree with long hanging branches. I start climbing trying to avoid the creacher. 

Look down here , the clack of its back hooves as I see it in my sights once more I try to stay as quiet as possible, absolutely still waiting to see what it would do.

The cracher sniffs the air and looks up right at me, its white eyes looking at me hungry. I step back and lose the special balance skill cats usually have, balance. I fall out of the tree 

  
  


I jumped awake and I'm back in the alleyway. Winston rubs his face against mine making sure I'm OK.

The other dogs were wondering if I was ok 

“I'm fine Winston” the LaPerm Sais

“Woof” Winston insured

It was Winston’s turn to get the food today so we have a schedule every week. Not bat for a bunch of animals, it's my turn to protect the pack this week. I have my claws ready for battle.

Winston leaves heading to the meat market where the nice human is.

I lay on top of a closed dumpster standing at my perch.

As I wait I start thinking about the Main Coon who stole my food the other day.

‘Hannibal’ I believe was his name. He talked like one of those high society cats don’t humans usually cut off their Balls

Now that I think about it he had his. 

Will’s fur puffed up as if from embarrassment sorta like he was blushing.

The LaPerm Knew that if you were owned that met that they were cut off. At least that what his dad told him as his dad lost him after mom gave birth to him.Will be lucky He still has his.

“Helio” Will Jumped and hisst 

The cat who said it was Hannibal 

“ Sorry I didn't mean to scare you”

“Why would you do that” I ask angry about being frightened

“Just trying to be curdes” Hannibal insured

Hannibal then sniff the air and then cringed at the stench of the smelly alley way 

“What is that deville stench” Hannibal said still cringing

“My Home” the LaPerm Answered leaping off the dumpster he was standing on 

“It's rude to call other cats homes deville”

Hannibal was angry for being called rude 

Will made a nervous moshen as if trying to change the subject

“So what are you doing at my home anyway” Will asked 

“Looking for you” Hannibal answered 

“And How did you find me” Will asked 

“I smelled you” Hannibal answered

“You smelled me?”

“Hard to ignore when you smell like bin in a dumpster” Hannibal teased

Will stood there with a question look on his cat face. Hannibal continued 

“ I have a rare mutation that arouse me a strong sense of smell then most cats”

“Oh really” Will teased 

“That’s what my owner said I don’t really know what humans are thinking”

“Ok TomCat Then tell me why are you looking for me” LaPerm said with a smug smirk. 

“TomCat?” Hannibal the Main Coon asked.

“You haven’t lost ‘them’ since we last met have you” Hannibal paused and realising what Will was talking about.

“I'm a purebred which means I meet lots of Queens are paid to be given kittens”

Will looked surprised “you're a father” 

“Somewhat I never see the Queens again after one session”

Will decided to change the subject since this conversation is starting to wire him even with a smirking face.

“Why are you here Hannibal,” Will asked in a more serious tone

Hannibal decide to answer

“There was a dog that smelled like you at the Meat Market Today’ Hannibal sais 

“You saw Winston?”

“Winston?” Hannibal questioned 

“The dog, that's winston it's his turn to get food this week” 

“Why do you ask?” Will questioned 

Hannibal turned away from Will and said “ I just thought something happened to you that’s all”

Will smirked “Oooh were you worried about me”

Hannibal then turned back wearing his own smirk “ yea what are you going to do about it” 

Will then said “ Winston is a member of my pack, we look out for each other”

Hannibal then pases and said “you don’t say”

  
  


**Cat Fact: The Main Coon is the largest of the domestic Cat breeds.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I've been playing Neopets lately and I'm right at the end of the Altador mini-plot and I'm stuck on the gear puzzle that should ravel the constalashen to me.
> 
> Oh if you guys want tell you my account name just ask. If you want to just tell me. So we can become friends 
> 
> Cat Fact: The Main Coon is the largest of the domestic Cat breeds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I still have no idea where to take this story.

“Would you like to come in?” the LaPerm asked

“When you say come in you mean to come into your alleyway,” Hannibal asked suspiciously 

“Yea,” Will said wondering why the Main Coon is being suspicious

Will thought since he was here at his home he might want to look around, as long as he does not steal his food he will be fine.

“Come on TomCat why not look around while your here,” the LaPerm said teasingly

Will never had another cat over. It was usually dogs who wander into the alleyway but are soon surprised with the promise of the family if they decide to stay with them. 

The LaPerm grew up surrounded by other dogs after his father left. Will was a barm cat as in the partway toured feral and house cat meaning he technically was owned but he lived in a barn. His father and mother were also barn cats, that's how they met. soon the unchecked breeding got way out of control people were complaining about kittens in there yard’s 

That's beside the point. one day the barn was closed down and all the barn cats and kittens were abandoned. 

Will was left behind with his brother’s and sister. When they were old enough they decided to go there separate ways.

“Is this your box?” Hannibal asked, interrupting LaPerm's thoughts. 

“Yes,” said Will, still surprised about Hannibal’s desire to learn more about his home.

“It’s for my alone time,” Will said

“What do you mean,” Hannibal asked

“Well I live with a pack of dogs, what do you think,” Will said very confident in his idea

Will shoed Hannibal around the alleyway. LaPerm being very open with his introduction. Hannibal seemed very interested in Will’s home; he asked about every detail. Hannibal started acting weird.

“What are you doing” Will asked ceures about the Main Coon

What Hannibal was doing was rubbing his face on every surface even though he said it smells bad and stuff. Was that a lie?

Hannibal seemed Happy or whatever it is you call Happiness.

Hannibal the big boy Main Coon seems to like staying around this aria 

“Scaring away other cats with my sent” the Main Coon finally answered 

“Why do you want to scare away other cats” the LaPerm wandered

“I decided I like you” Hannibal said smirking 

Will, genuinely not executing it blushed madly or at least the best a cat can do.

Hannibal walked up to will and began rubbing himself agents will making loud purring noises 

“What are you doing” will be asked aloud. Then the Main Coon grabbed him by the scruff on will’s back and got on top of Will. Will being very scared is wandering what is happening.

LaPerm felt something poking his back end and suddenly Will realized what he was doing.

“stop”

Hannibal tried to enter him more forcibly still not saying anything 

“Stop”

Will tried screaming trying to make Hannibal stop. Hannibal still not getting off tried entering will again

“STOP”

Will forcibly pulled away from Hannibal’s advances Will got Puffy and threatening trying to scare Hannibal off 

“Asshole what the fuck was that”

Will said, very angry at Hannibal. 

“I'm not a queen you know” Will said Hannibal smirked then left the LaPerm was very confused at what Hannibal the Main Coon Just did seems like a queen in heat or what. LaPerm felt scared having almost bin penetrated by that spike thing.

Will was in his tavern of thoughts bungling with his pack winston returned without a problem. At night where everyone was sleeping the LaPerm had another dream. The strange creature was there and did not know what to do. Will ran again from that thing having the face of the Main Coon.

As Will was running he did not note the ath was ending. The next thing he knew was that he was drenched and couldn't breath. Will attempted to get out of the water as fast as possible, his closs digging into the dirt as he climbed out of the body of water.

Will’s fur stuck to his body like a sheet of paper he looked like a big rat with the way his fur clung to him. As Will was drying himself off he didn't notst the monster comu behind him.

the cracher grabbed willes body biting onto his scruff and climbing on top of him.

Will tried to cry out but no sound came. 

LaPerm felt something poking at his behind wondering why this was happening to him. It felt bigger than before and more needle like spikes wondering why eny queen would agree to this.

the monster tried to force his way in Will to be frightened and too scared to move. Will needed to scream hoping his pack would save him from this nightmare or hope to force himself up.

Just want the fear and the pain to end already even if it kills him just something to make it stop.

Will felt a worm wetness in his back side. the blood was pooling at his feet the puddel grew bigger and bigger that Will and the monster fell through.

“Woof” 

Will was awake and his pack surrounded him ivory this happens way too often to not be worried they fear whatever Nightmare Will is facing hopefully never comes true.

“I’m, ok Guys”

Will said in a shaky manner 

“It's just a nightmare”   
  


The dog's bark and woof still wondering why this was happening what is with all the nightmare all he hoes id that he never sees Hannibal again that big Asshole thinking he could just get on to me without asking first.

“Meow” 

What is that will wonder will went outside of the alleyway and came upon a cardboard box?

“Meow”

the tiny meows continue without skipping a beat the LaPerm poked his head inside the box 

A small black kitten sat inside, eyes closed overly looking for a nipple. Without missing a beat Will picked up the kitten, bought their scruff, and took them to the only human he knew. Alana. 


	5. Chapter 5

Will was back in front of Alana’s meat store. the LaPerm was holding the black kitten by their scruff. He could see Hannibal the Maine Coon, Hannibal inside with Alana constantly walking around her and rubbing against her.

The black kitten was sitting limply in my mouth. I was very concerned about this kitten's well being. I did not know what to do so I went to the only human I knew.

I put the kitten on the ground in front of me. They sat in front of my stomach and they rubbed their face against it.

I began to meow frantically in hopes of getting the human's attention.

“Meow meow”

That usually gets her atenchin and as the same as any other day where it's my turn getting the food she walks out of the meat shop with the ding of the bell on her door.

She crouched in front of me

“Hay kiddy what's that matter are you here for some food,” she said happily 

Hannibal the Maine Coon walked out behind her as the door was closing.

“Yes, what are you doing here? “ Hannibal said teasingly.

I backed up, a bit scared of his forwardness.

I revealed the black kitten to Alana, her face morphed into an expression of surprise.

“Aww they're so cute,” she said with adorshen

She picked her up and began petting and rubbing her face against them. they began struggling in her arms as if they have never been picked up before.

Hannibal always wanted to make some snark in the conversation.

“I didn't know you could get pregnant” the Maine Coon said

“There not mine I found them abandoned in a box near my pack,” I said 

“Oh she's a girl,” Alana said holding the kitten in an awkward angel 

Of couse Alana knows how to check for sex she makes a lot of litters with Hannibal she knows how to check.

Hannibal the Maine Coon began rubbing against her leg as if to entice her.

“Meow Meow” Hannibal let out a deep and demanding meow.

Alana sat in crouch again “ do you think we should keep here Hannibal

“Meow,” the Maine Coon said 

Alana rubbed his face “ your so cute I can never say no to you”

“That's what I am counting on,” Hannibal said unknown to Alana 

“Well thank you for taking her in,” the LaPerm that Will said with calmness and support.

Alana went back inside and came to my attention from the bell ringing from the meat shop. LaPerm left very content with the design he made.

Will decided to look for more food for his pack. He was looking for things like droppings and maybe a dropped sandwich. 

meat is hard to come by in this city especially for cats. I walk up to some guy eating a hotdog he is setting on a bench. He is on lunch break. 

I walked up to him and did my usual “Meow meow” begging for food he did a shunning motion.

Really asshole I,m begging over here I am a fucking hungry and adorable cat. I try again putting everything I have in my eyes, I am a cute motherfucker and you can’t stop me.

Without warning something collided with me I looked up in confusion. I looked up and see a shoe he kicked me he fucking kicked me.

The human left before I could retort.

“Asshole” I said in anger.

“It's not just Alana huh” I turn my head to an all too familiar voice.

“Hannibal,” LaPerm said, surprised “what are you doing here?”

“You take food from anybody,” Hannibal asked again 

I sigh “yes I’m hungry it's not like I am stealing it I just want food”

The LaPerm turned to Hannibal and said “ you Have to know right to stop me”

Will then said “you take food from Alana all the time”

Will decide this conversation is getting into some dangerous territory and decide to change the subject.

“How's that Kitten” 

Will asked in hopes that it will calm everyone involved down. Hannibal smiled and said

“She’s doing fine. Alana is taking her to the vet tomorrow to give her shots and a diet plan. she is dangerously underweight”

Hannibal and Will talked some more. Mostly about the best places to get some food around the city.

The LaPerm suddenly said “I need to get back to my pack soon see you later”

Will seemed to be in a hurry. His voice was very frantic. 

Hannibal the Maine Coon nodded in understanding and turned to leave then turned back and said. 

“It was nice talking to you I hope I see you again” 

Will the LaPerm said “yea it was nice talking to you too”

Hannibal and Will went their separate ways as they all have things to do like get back to their prospective families and said goodbye and be careful there are some terrible people out there that just decide to treat animals like literal poop.

Will went back to the pack and saw Winston at the end of the alleyway.

The LaPerm was surprised by the huge slab of steak in Winston's mouth. It's not every day you find a slab of meat uneaten by the dog. Something is wrong here.

“Hi Winston where'd you get that,” Will asked concerned 

Winston then put it on the ground and pushed it towards the LaPerm with his snout. 

“Is it for me?” Will asked

“Woof,” the dog said excitedly

“Thank you, Winston,” Will said while walking around and rubbing against him. 

I began eating the meat just scarfing it down. I did not know how hungry I was until now. I never knew what it was like to have humans but Winston is probably the closest thing to that and the other dogs. We are all one big family. 

When the LaPerm was done he thanked Winston again and got ready for bed.

It was a long day, everyone especially Will the LaPerm was very tired.

Will’s dreams are weird sometimes like very weird but luckily he had his pack to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram to get some Cat Pics.
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/chris4cats/


End file.
